Full Face II Destroy !
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: Trois mois se sont écoulés. Itachi et Naruto sont décidés à retrouver Sasuke, et à piéger Madara. Désormais alliés avec les forces du F.E.S, les choses vont se compliquer... Hypnoses, jeux sexuels, mensonges et angoisse dans un monde terrifiant.
1. Prologue

**Article neuf** – Toute personne devra présenter ses déplacements dans la ville, pour ce fait il sera muni d'une carte à valider à l'entrée de chaque bâtiment.

**Article dix – **Sauf dérogation spéciale du directeur du F.E.S, Senju Hashirama, aucune condamnation à mort ne peut être levée.

**Article onze– **Le _Code of Ruin_ ne doit-être négligé. Tout mauvais traitement de cet ouvrage sera considéré comme un affront, un crime. Il est donc passible de poursuites judiciaires, voire dans de certains cas de peine de mort.

**Article douze - **Il est formellement interdit de sortir sans un dossier d'identité, renouvelé tous les mois au siège du F.E.S. Il contient le descriptif complet de toute une existence. Pour certains cas, il est possible de recevoir une paye de bonne conduite, d'une valeur plus ou moins grande selon l'expérience positive du citoyen.

**F**UL**L**

**Article treize –** Il est impossible de réintégrer le F.E.S après l'avoir quitté une fois, sauf sur dérogation spéciale du chef du F.E.S. Ce cas est considéré comme rarissime.

**Article quatorze – **Le dix-neuf avril et le dix-neuf octobre sont des dates déclarées comme fêtes nationales. Pour ces occasions, la sécurité est renforcée.

**F**A**C**E

PART II: DESTROY

Par _Hirako Fieldwar_

_Les évènements qui vont se dérouler sont inspirés de faits réels._

_La dictature existe encore aujourd'hui au XXI° siècle._

_Puisse ce fléau disparaître à jamais de ce monde. _

Prologue

**Dix-neuf avril – Fête nationale**

**Sira**

Le chef du F.E.S se préparait dans les vestiaires du grand immeuble des hauts gradés. Ses mèches noires tombaient, de chaque côté de son visage fin et magnifique. Il s'observait dans le miroir. Il était parfaitement rasé, ses cernes naturels étaient toujours très creusés. Il attacha sa longue chevelure, féminine, ébène. Il ajusta sa ceinture, à sa taille. Ses décorations étaient à son col. Des fleurs d'or le décoraient fièrement. Il mit ses lunettes rectangulaires. Ses traits naturellement dominateurs et imposants étaient soulignés par son incroyable beauté.

_ « Itachi-sama ? »_

- Oui ?

Itachi Uchiwa : _Capitaine des forces d'Exécution et de Surveillance, chargé des opérations et investigations. Plus haut gradé du F.S.E sous Hashirama, représentant à lui seul les forces spéciales en cas de complication. Nouvellement réintégré. _

- Le défilé commencera dans dix minutes.

- _Merci._

L'officier se retira, et un autre homme entra, plus petit et plus frêle aussi. Sa corpulence légère avait beau être fragile, il était d'une grande beauté. Il souriait, ses cheveux en bataille. Lui aussi portait un uniforme du F.E.S, et son col était moins décoré que l'homme qui se préparait devant le miroir. Il s'approcha.

- Naruto-kun, murmura Itachi.

Naruto Uzumaki : _Sous-chef des forces d'Exécution et de Surveillance, associé d'Itachi chargé des opérations et investigations. Plus jeune haut-gradé du F.E.S. Nouvellement intégré après avoir été gracié auprès de la cour. _

- Tu es magnifique, ajouta-t-il.

- Cet uniforme me vieillit…

Il inspecta ses manches.

- En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il est trop grand.

Itachi se retourna. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du cadet.

- Ce n'est qu'une impression, souffla-t-il pour le rassurer.

Naruto Uzumaki plongeait son regard dans celui du capitaine. Il saisit la casquette posée sur l'étagère à côté de lui. Le jeune homme rougit.

- Tu es si beau, dit-il.

Itachi esquissa un faible sourire.

- Maintenant, il faut y aller. Gagnons les chars de cérémonie.

Le petit blond hocha la tête.

Les chars fleuris étaient larges et hauts. Les grandes roues avançaient calmement sous les hurlements de la foule. Les cris d'admiration étaient puissants, et les drapeaux du F.E.S et de Sira flottaient, se secouaient. Sur le premier char, le chef du F.E.S _Hashirama-sama_ était victorieux en avant. Il levait le poing. A sa droite, Itachi se tenait droit. Et derrière lui, le jeune Naruto était assis, la tête haute. Les étendards écarlates étaient dans le vent, éclairés par les projecteurs. Dans le char suivant, les autres hauts-gradés du F.E.S étaient debout, saluant la foule en délire. L'orchestre officiel philarmonique de Sira jouait _l'hymne Sirien_, les percussions résonnaient dans toutes les avenues.

"_Will you stay above the moonlight's wandering?_

_I know we are under the red eyes - they are shining._

_Respect and grace, family and rules _

_No hope and no help for rebel fools." _

Itachi n'avait jamais aimé la fête nationale du dix-neuf avril. Il savait qu'elle correspondait à la création du F.E.S, mais l'avait toujours vécu comme une punition. Parader n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Là, aux côtés du directeur Hashirama, les lueurs dans les yeux, entendant les cris des citoyens de Sira il pensait. Il se souvenait.

_Son retour à Sira._

_Il y a trois mois._

_« Je sais où est Madara Uchiwa. »_

Senju Hashirama ressemblait à un cadavre. Il ne respirait plus. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je peux vous mener à lui, ajouta-t-il.

- Comment ?...

- Madara nous a hypnotisés. Le corps que vous avez trouvé n'était qu'une illusion.

_Madara…_

- Comment se fait-il qu'aucun de nos hommes ne l'aient remarqué ?

- L'hypnose, murmura Itachi, l'hypnose…

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas toi, l'hypnose. Qui est cet enfant ?

Naruto l'observa de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Un citoyen de Sira. Uzumaki Naruto. Lui aussi victime de l'hypnose.

Itachi s'approcha d'Hashirama. Face à face.

- Vous n'avez qu'à ouvrir mon cercueil. Vous n'y trouverez pas de corps. _Seulement le vide. _

Le directeur Hashirama baissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Itachi ? Plus rien ne sera comme avant.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai nommé Hidan comme chef du F.E.S. Comment leur expliquer…

- La vérité, chuchota Itachi, seulement la vérité. Nous avons été les victimes de Madara. Et maintenant, nous allons anéantir son rêve. Full Face…

Itachi esquissa un sourire. Il y avait une pointe de sadisme sur ce visage si peu expressif.

_« J'imagine que le peuple de Sira sera rassuré de revoir son capitaine en vie. »_

**Résidence des hauts-gradés, numéro 1.**

Naruto s'accrocha aux draps. Assis contre le rebord du lit, il expirait chaudement, les joues brûlantes. Il gémissait doucement, les yeux brillants. Quelques larmes soutenaient ses grands cils innocents. Il bougeait son bassin, innocemment. La langue d'Itachi était tout contre lui, brûlante et humide. Elle jouait avec lui, et il la voyait sortir d'entre ses lèvres agréables. Il s'accouda, non sans difficulté troublé par un fort désir. Les gestes du capitaine étaient divins. La maîtrise sans faille.

_« Itachi… »_

Il tendit une main tremblante contre la sombre chevelure de l'homme. Il le caressa.

_« Ah… »_

Naruto serra les dents, il voulait écarter les jambes, encore plus, pour le sentir d'avantage. La veste de son uniforme glissait il déboutonna sa chemise, comme il pouvait, esclave de ses propres paradis. La chaleur montait. Dangereux…

_« Encore… »_

A genoux, sur le parquet froid de la chambre, Itachi était attentif. Chaque mouvement était calculé, et il commençait à connaître par cœur le corps de cet irrésistible amant. Il fut torse nu. _Ce petit soumis…_

- Itachi, va plus vite encore.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vas te plaindre de ne pas en avoir assez profité.

_« Je te connais si bien. »_

Itachi passa ses lèvres contre le sexe de Naruto. Le cœur du jeune sous-chef subissait des palpitations de plus en plus violentes. Son bas du ventre était parcouru de frissons, de courants électriques aux intensités grotesques. Il ignorait comment il faisait. Comment il faisait pour ne pas jouir dans l'instant, couler le long de sa gorge et s'évanouir de plaisir. C'était toujours comme ça. Il retenait sa respiration. Il se trouvait trop gémissant… _Mais…_

_« Han ! »_

_« Ne te retiens pas, par pitié. Laisses-toi aller, comme tu sais si bien le faire. »_

Itachi ouvrit les yeux. Il leva la tête vers Naruto. Il lécha ses lèvres, et le liquide chaud s'en écoulait. Naruto le regardait, le souffle court, respirant bruyamment. Ses joues étaient roses, innocentes. Il passa ses doigts contre ses lèvres.

- J'aurais dû te prévenir, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

- _Tu es délicieux._

Le regard d'Itachi le pénétrait, profond et sauvage. Naruto se sentait tellement désiré… Il se redressa, et poussa Naruto pour l'allonger sur le grand lit du capitaine. Il se mordait les lèvres. Il était à présent nu et Itachi le maîtrisait. Il tenait ses poignets, et écartait ses bras.

- Tu veux encore me faire jouir ?

- Encore… _Te plaindrais-tu ? _

Il hocha négativement la tête avec empressement, de peur de vexer _sa Majesté_. Naruto écarta ses jambes. Il était encore excité. La chaleur était à son maximum et Itachi était entre ses cuisses. Il sentait son érection contre lui. Il baissa les yeux, se débattait. Il voulait le toucher.

- Laisse-moi ! s'écria Naruto, laisse-moi te toucher s'il te plaît.

Itachi haussa faiblement les sourcils. Il laissa Naruto et lécha son cou, de tout son long. Naruto expira brutalement et défit la ceinture d'Itachi. Il la jeta au loin et abaissa son pantalon. Il palpa et caressa sa verge. Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi beaux. Naruto posa sa main contre le torse d'Itachi.

- Attends, chuchota-t-il.

Il s'écarta, saisit la casquette posée sur la table de chevet et coiffa Itachi.

- _Maintenant_. C'est parfait.

Itachi embrassa fougueusement Naruto, puis plus intensément.

Le baiser en devenait sexuel. Les hanches de Naruto étaient malicieuses. Itachi pénétra Naruto d'un premier coup de reins, et ce dernier se crispa merveilleusement. Il se retint, serrant Itachi dans ses bras. Il était si fragile… Il ferma les yeux, expirant une puissante plainte de plaisir.

- _Naruto-kun_.

Itachi était un prédateur. Il dévorait sa proie. L'acte était véritable. D'une sincérité foudroyante. Il y avait les draps humides, la chaleur. Le plaisir. La montée. De plus en plus fort. De plus en plus animal. Naruto griffait les reins d'Itachi. Il en voulait plus. Il le sentait, en lui et c'était parfait. Il oubliait tout.

- Itachi… Itachi je…

« Je n'en peux plus. »

« Je… »

- Je t'aime…

Note de fin de prologue : Mesdames, messieurs, voici la deuxième partie de Full Face : Destroy ! Je suis ravi de vous la présenter car je l'attendais. Je voulais marquer le coup avec un prologue puissant, qui puisse placer directement les lecteurs dans l'ambiance. Un Itachi capitaine, un Naruto qui a rejoint le F.E.S et une ambiance particulièrement chaude. Pour l'instant, il est inutile de faire vos pronostics, vous ne pouvez vraiment pas savoir ce qui va vous attendre… Je n'ai pas encore évoqué Sasuke et Madara, c'est intentionnel, je vous prie d'être patients mes chers amis. Je vous invite à laisser vos impressions sur le début de cette seconde partie, je vais tenter d'écrire assez vite pour vous publier au moins deux chapitres par semaine minimum. Je vous embrasse, bien à vous Hirako.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre I

**Bureau du F.E.S, réunion matinale. **

Le directeur Hashirama croisa les bras. Enfin, il sortit une cigarette de son paquet, en proposa une à Itachi qui accepta. Il embrasa l'embout et tira une bouffée.

- Cette opération est prête depuis plusieurs mois, dit Hashirama, nous pouvons envoyer nos troupes en début d'après-midi. Aucune information n'a encore filtrée dans la cité, nous devons agir au plus vite.

- Cette après-midi ? s'étonna Hidan.

Hidan : _Juré direct d'Hashirama lors des procès à contumace, et chef de la propagande publicitaire et commerciale. Récemment rétrogradé à son ancien poste. _

- Nos troupes sont opérationnelles, souligna Pain, nous pouvons envoyer une vingtaine d'hélicoptères dans la minute.

Pain : _Chef des déplacements aériens du F.S.E, déploiement des armées aériennes d'Hashirama._

A ses côtés, la mystérieuse Konan hocha la tête.

Konan : _Sous-chef des déplacements aériens du F.S.E, déploiement des armées aériennes d'Hashirama. _

- Nous pourrons accéder à la zone 92 par les airs, ajouta-t-elle, maintenant que nous avons une idée précise du terrain. Une prairie lorgnerait le flanc sur lequel a été bâti le village.

- Si je comprends bien, l'opération zone 92 aura lieu aujourd'hui…

Kisame : _Secrétaire général au comte d'Hashirama, scribe de la cour. _

L'homme écrivait sur son ordinateur. Itachi l'observait silencieusement.

- Tout à fait, coupa le directeur.

Hidan croisa les bras, méprisants. Il resta dans son fauteuil, aux côtés de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu _: Juré direct d'Hashirama lors de procès à contumace et chef de la propagande publicitaire. _

_- _Qui avez-vous choisi pour votre mission ? demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. 

Le directeur fumait paisiblement. Il soupira.

_« Itachi dirigera cette campagne. Mais, je vous accompagne exceptionnellement sur le terrain. Uzumaki viendra également. La présence de Pain et de Konan me semble exigée et évidente. Nous avons mobilisé les soldats du F.E.S au nombre de cinq-cents miliciens. Selon les dires d'Itachi, cela me semble amplement suffisant. Nous avons là de quoi détruire le village de la façon la plus violente qui soit.»_

Hidan retint un rire. Evidemment…

Lorsque la réunion fut terminée, le directeur fut le premier à se lever.

- Je vous invite à prendre votre déjeuner et à vous préparer messieurs dames. Nous nous réunirons sur les pistes de décollage sur les toits à quatorze heures. Pain, Konan. Je vous laisse gagner les plateformes externes aériennes.

- Bien Hashirama-sama, dit Pain en se courbant.

La jeune femme l'imita, et sortit de la grande salle. Hidan la bouscula, sans s'excuser et Kakuzu passa à côté de lui. Hashirama le remarqua, et il étouffa un soupir. Il passa sa main à ses cheveux, et Naruto s'apprêta à sortir. Itachi le suivit, mais…

- Hashirama-sama ?

Naruto poussa la porte. Itachi se retourna vers son directeur.

Sa vue était trouble. Il entendait son pouls battre à ses tympans. Il avait chaud, brutalement froid. Il se mit à tousser une première fois, puis une épouvantable toux lui prit la gorge. Itachi le soutint, car le directeur manquait de s'écrouler au sol. Il dégagea son torse, lui ôtant sa cravate. Il se cachait la bouche d'une main. La toux était sans fin, d'une violence inouïe. Itachi resta aux côtés du directeur. Il tremblait.

- Vous ne devriez plus tenir d'aussi longues réunions…

- Alors on saura, murmura Hashirama en contemplant ses doigts.

Du sang.

- C'est de pire en pire, commenta Itachi, Hashirama-sama, vous devez vous soigner.

- Tu sais ce que c'est Itachi… Tu le sais et, si on venait à l'apprendre je vois déjà tous les rapaces près à prendre ma place avant même que je ne m'en aille… Et…

Il ferma les yeux.

- On le saura un jour, oui. Ils le sauront. Ce jour-là, il n'y aura que toi pour me remplacer d'accord ?

- Taisez-vous Hashirama-sama. Vous ne mourrez pas. Personne ne mourra,_ d'accord_ ?

Itachi caressa la chevelure de son directeur. Il l'observa longuement.

_« Oh si, Itachi. Nous savons tous deux que la mort joue avec nous, à chaque seconde. C'est le jeu de cet univers. »_

**Plateforme aérienne externe numéro 2, quatorze heures.**

Konan régla son casque. Il communiquait directement avec la tour de contrôle, elle-même reliée aux salles de surveillance et de suivi permanent au F.E.S. Hidan avait été choisi pour suivre leurs déplacements et les noter. Il gérait la ville de Sira à lui-seul. Le micro fonctionnait et le tableau de bord était lumineux. Des signaux clignotaient à droite, et à gauche. Il y avait le levier. Elle tourna la tête à droite. L'hélicoptère d'à côté était piloté par Pain. Elle tendit le pouce.

- Commandes opérationnelles. Hidan vous me recevez ?

« Je te reçois ma belle, souffla-t-il en observant une carte virtuelle en reliefs, et les mouchards aussi. Je vous vois !

- Il est quatorze heures, déclara Pain.

- Doucement, pas d'angoisse, ajouta Hidan en riant, prenez votre temps.

Le directeur Hashirama était assis, derrière Pain.

- _Vous pouvez y aller_, souffla-t-il.

Les hélices tournèrent. Les unes après les autres. C'était insondable. On ne pouvait plus rien entendre, et les casques protégeaient les oreilles _des petits soldats_. C'était une chance. Le premier hélicoptère s'éleva dans les airs. Puis le deuxième. Une nuée de sauterelles géantes. Angoissantes. L'épais brouillard qui entourait la ville de Sira ne les arrêtait pas. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'est de la capitale à une vitesse folle. Itachi et Naruto, dans l'hélicoptère de Konan étaient assis. Discrètement, Itachi saisit la main de Naruto dans la sienne. Ce dernier était pâle et avait le vertige. Il ferma les yeux, les baissa vers les doigts d'Itachi entre les siens. Il soupira et lui adressa un sourire timide. Il regardait au dehors. Les nuages s'étaient écartés. Ils gagnaient déjà les montagnes noires.

_« Sasuke… »_

_« Où es-tu ? »_

- Selon les indications précises dont nous disposons, déclara Pain, nous gagnerons la zone 92 d'ici une heure.

Le directeur Hashirama hocha la tête.

**Montagnes des plaines noires, zone 92**

Itachi posa pied à terre armé d'un fusil à pompe imposant et puissant. Le vent soufflait fort, et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le ciel aussi chargé dans les montagnes. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Naruto descendit de l'hélicoptère, armé lui aussi , d'un pistolet 6 mm Les hommes se répartirent en groupes. Leur organisation était irréprochable. Le sol était brûlé. Il n'y avait plus de plantes. Plus d'arbres. Comme si quelqu'un avait prévu leur arrivée…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda Itachi.

- La prairie. C'est la prairie qui lorgne le village.

- Madara aurait tout brûlé pour nous déstabiliser ?

Le directeur Hashirama vint à eux.

- Nous constituons un premier corps d'élite, de cent hommes, dit-il d'une voix forte, vous partirez en éclaireurs.

- Je viens avec eux, ajouta Itachi.

- Ce n'était pas prévu, coupa Hashirama, tu dois rester avec nous. C'est trop dangereux.

- Ce qui est plus dangereux, c'est d'envoyer cent hommes dans un lieu sous hypnose sans aucun hypnotiseur pour les protéger. Laissez-moi faire, Hashirama-sama. S'il vous plaît.

Il retint un soupir, regarda les hommes. Ils étaient si nombreux…

Naruto regardait alternativement Itachi, puis le directeur.

- Allez-y. Ne me faites pas changer d'avis.

- Suivez-moi, s'écria Itachi en levant le bras.

Les hommes marchèrent au pas, obéissant sans un mot. A mi-chemin, Itachi s'accroupit et passa sa main contre la terre. Elle était chaude et l'odeur de brûlé était de plus en plus intense. Il porta ses doigts à son nez, puis griffa brusquement la terre. Une touffe d'herbe apparut aussitôt.

- Une hypnose, souffla-t-il, je m'en doutais. Madara sait que nous sommes de retour. Il le sait, et il a préparé la zone 92.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment brûlé ?

- Non.

Il se tourna vers les hommes, puis vers le ciel.

- Il faut continuer d'avancer.

Itachi marcha, Naruto regardait tout autour de lui. Ils arrivèrent à l'orée des premières pentes de la montagne. Le village de Full Face… Le village était là. Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aperçut la tour de guet en bois. Il en eut le souffle court. Et pourtant, il s'y attendait. Il savait… Sasuke n'était plus très loin.

- Restez ici, s'écria Itachi aux troupes.

- Mais, le directeur a …

- C'est moi qui donne les ordres.

Silence. Naruto suivit Itachi calmement. Pas à pas. Ils tendirent l'oreille.

- Je n'entends rien, commenta Naruto inquiet.

- Je sais.

- Tu crois que…

Itachi posa son doigt contre ses lèvres, sommant le silence. Il passa sous la tour de guet. Vide. Il marcha encore quelques mètres. Les premières habitations. Les cabanes. Celle de Kurenai. Les bassins. Et enfin le chapiteau, qui se dressait fièrement. La toile était déchirée. Le chemin, sale et mal entretenu. Comme abandonné depuis une décennie.

- Naruto-kun. Apporte-moi le reste des troupes.

Naruto hocha la tête et fit demi-tour en courant. Itachi inspecta les lieux, toujours très attentif au moindre détail. Il s'introduisit à l'intérieur du chapiteau. Les verres étaient poussiéreux, les inscriptions sur les bouteilles effacées, les projecteurs brisés. Il recula. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lac, et enfin sur la résidence de Madara, visiblement brûlée et saccagée.

Les hommes arrivèrent.

- Chef, que se passe-t-il ?

- Les lieux sont à l'abandon. Mais les traces ne sont pas récentes…

Les troupes étaient interloquées, regardant autour d'elles.

- Itachi, dit Naruto en secouant des draps couverts de suie, ce n'est pas possible. On dirait que le village a été abandonné depuis au moins dix ans…

Itachi leva la main et la passa doucement dans l'air de droite à gauche_. Rien_.

_« Bien joué, Madara. »_

_« A vouloir nous faire passer pour des menteurs… Brillante tentative. Mais… Tu as oublié un détail. »_

_« Tu as en face de toi un adversaire tout aussi redoutable que toi. »_

Itachi ferma les yeux.

- Naruto-kun, il faut amener le directeur Hashirama ici. Je vais procéder à une purification des lieux. Je sens une concentration anormale. Je crois que… Tout le village a été placé sous hypnose. Je ne pourrais pas tout retirer, mais je dois apporter une preuve.

_« Cette puissance… »_

_« Je me demande comment tu as pu faire tout ça en restant en vie… Ce genre d'hypnose devrait te tuer… Comment ?... »_

_« C'est si lourd… Comment peux-tu supporter autant de pouvoir ? »_

Itachi passa une main à son œil droit. Les nuages au-dessus de leurs têtes étaient plus sombres. Alors, il se mit à pleuvoir, faiblement. Les soldats se figèrent, cessant de parler. Les gouttes de pluie s'éclatèrent au sol, faisant disparaître la poussière. Peu à peu, le tissu du chapiteau s'était reconstruit, les maisons défoncées rénovées. Les dalles retrouvèrent leur éclat. Itachi s'arrêta brutalement, le souffle court.

_« Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. »_

_« C'est trop dangereux. »_

_- Itachi._

Le directeur était là.

- Hashirama-sama. Voyez. Le village a été abandonné récemment. Madara attendait ses ennemis. Et il a cru nous berner. Cependant…

Il se tourna vers Naruto.

- Il y a un endroit que nous connaissons, et qui a échappé à la vigilance de Madara…

Le jeune garçon haussa les sourcils.

- La prison, murmura-t-il.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre II

**?**

"After all the time  
After you  
Had you seen me with someone new?  
Hanging so high for your return  
But the stillness is a burn."

Madara souffla. L'aiguille l'avait pénétré, encore. La seringue s'introduisait en lui, à une vitesse extraordinaire. Il ferma les yeux, passant une main dans sa chevelure. La précieuse substance allait à l'intérieur. Il sentait ses veines s'ouvrir, véritables putes. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, retirant la pointe. Le sang venait s'y ameuter comme une foule impatiente. Il compressa son avant-bras.

« Tu disais qu'il était idiot de se droguer lorsqu'on maîtrisait l'hypnose Itachi… »

Madara expira bruyamment.

« Mais c'est encore mieux… »

- Vous n'avez besoin de rien, Madara-sama ?

Deidara.

- _Dégage_, s'écria Madara, dégage et laisse-moi seul.

Le blond se courba silencieusement et quitta la luxueuse chambre.

Madara se redressa d'un seul coup.

- Tu t'es fait attendre, murmura-t-il.

Il était seul.

?

- Mais je suis là, répondait une voix.

Madara avait chaud. Il passa une main sous son kimono, et retira le haut. Son corps maigre était attirant. Il la laissa glisser le long du lit. Elle atterrit doucement au sol.

- Je sais, tu es toujours là. Où que j'aille, on dirait.

« A la manière d'un spectre. »

"_Had I seen it in your eyes_

_There'd have been no try after try_

_Your leaving had no goodbye_

_Had I just seen one in your eyes?"_

Itachi lui faisait face. Madara ferma les yeux, il sentait sa main saisir son visage. Leurs lèvres se scrutaient.

- Il manque quelqu'un, susurra Madara avant qu'Itachi ne puisse l'embrasser.

Madara ouvrait les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à me hanter, Itachi.

Alors, il sentit son souffle dans sa nuque. Sa langue… Madara serra les poings.

- _Senju._

Madara se tourna. Il aperçut son visage. Il était parfait. Il esquissa un sourire obscène.

_« Maintenant, nous pouvons rêver ensemble. »_

L'hypnotiseur de légende était capturé par ses propres rêveries. Il allongea Itachi, nu, et le chevaucha aussitôt. Il se cambra, et Itachi caressait son fessier. Il frémit, et lécha son cou, tout en lenteur. Il passa ses doigts à ses hanches, et Itachi réagissait. Peu à peu, il le sentait durcir contre lui. Il fit des mouvements de bassin profonds, se serrant contre le corps chaud de son partenaire.

- Je sais, qu'au fond tu as toujours préféré te faire dominer Itachi. Ça ne t'aurait jamais empêché de me prendre, tu sais…

Madara parlait d'une voix douce_. Provocatrice_. Son sourire était une agression, parfaite et maîtrisée. Sa sauvagerie sans-nom était une Ode au sexe. Il continuait de bouger, écoutant la respiration d'Itachi se précipiter. Enfin, il sentait les lèvres de Senju contre son cou, elles remontaient dangereusement à son oreille. Un souffle meurtrier. Madara gémit, griffa le torse d'Itachi.

- Tu veux donner des leçons aux autres, Madara ?

Sa voix.

Madara ferma les yeux, se cambra d'avantage. Senju Hashirama était tout contre lui. Il le sentait menaçant, prêt à le prendre, encore. Lorsque Madara ouvrit les yeux, le visage d'Itachi était très proche du siens. Il baissa les yeux vers ses lèvres, parfaitement dessinées et attirantes au possible. Il les lécha, et Itachi riposta par un puissant baiser. Madara poussa une faible plainte, il sentait les doigts de Senju contre ses poignets, et il les rabattait dans son dos.

_Pris au piège…_

"_I can't give it up_

_To someone elses touch_

_Because I care too much."_

Madara rompit le baiser.

« Me feriez-vous attendre ? »

Itachi souleva la taille de Madara. Ils s'observèrent silencieusement. Itachi fut en Madara, une première fois, et la pénétration fut parfaite. Il expira. La douleur était exquise. Il saisit la chevelure d'Itachi, la serra. Il bougeait déjà des hanches. L'habitude, probablement…

« …De se faire prendre comme une chienne. »

_« Itachi… »_

- Itachi…

Ses mains à son bassin. Oui. Il en voulait encore. Toujours plus. Il sentait la puissante emprise de Senju, derrière lui. Il s'était allongé contre son fessier cambré, et le prit. Madara poussa un cri étouffé, et infligea une morsure à Itachi pour se retenir d'avantage. Le goût de son sang. Les coups de reins. Madara expira brusquement.

« Je ne serai jamais votre pantin. »

Les doigts d'Itachi contre son sexe en érection étaient plus qu'agréables. Madara passa sa main contre la sienne. Ils se regardèrent et l'homme pencha la tête en arrière. Les phalanges de Senju caressaient ses mèches d'animal en furie. Il fut assailli de frissons destructeurs. Son corps était en surchauffe. Le verre de la seringue s'éclata au sol, en mille morceaux et Madara poussait des cris de plaisir, incontrôlés. Ce manège…

_« Je vous désire. »_

_« Je vous hais. » _

Madara écoutait attentivement les murmures de Senju. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Les portes du paradis s'étaient ouvertes à lui. C'était insoutenable. La lumière était trop forte. Les coups de reins d'Itachi le rendaient dingue. Il voyait son visage fin et beau. Il le caressa quelques secondes. Alors, Senju plantait ses ongles contre ses cuisses fragiles et il abandonnait le monde entier. Il fermait les yeux. La jouissance était extrême. Il souffla, son esprit s'élevait. Il frissonna, de chaud, de froid.

De peur, de perfection.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il était seul sur son lit. Il se redressa, difficilement, passa sa main contre sa verge gonflée. Il avait éjaculé. Il soupira. Il était sur un matelas peu agréable, dans la tente qu'ils avaient récemment montée à l'orée de ces bois. Il s'essuya doucement, le regard vide. Son visage était rougi et sa nuque trempée. Il était extenué. Ses autohypnoses étaient tellement fatigantes…

- Sasori, rugit-il.

- Oui.

- Avez-vous vu quelque chose ?

- Des hélicoptères, Madara-sama.

Madara scruta le visage de Sasori.

« Tiens donc… »

- Ils se manifestent enfin, on dirait. Combien sont-ils ?

- Les forces déployées ont l'air très nombreuses, Madara-sama.

Madara rit. Il revêtit son kimono trempé et sortit de la tente. Sasori s'écarta. Ils observèrent le ciel. Les hélicoptères étaient passés depuis longtemps.

- Sasuke surveille le terrain à Full Face, murmura-t-il, où est Deidara ?

- Il observe les alentours. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de les voir débarquer au sol.

Il hocha la tête lentement.

- L'aventure continue…

**Montagnes noires – début de soirée**

Itachi marchait en tête, aux côtés du directeur. Le petit Uzumaki marchait sur les traces de son supérieur, attentif aux sons et à ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. Les épais bois étaient interminables, mais les arbres se dégageaient de plus en plus.

- C'est si difficile de reconnaître, dit-il, tout a été chamboulé.

- Nous reconnaîtrons le fort.

Il était tard, et le soleil se couchait.

- Les choses vont s'avérer plus difficile lorsque la nuit sera tombée, souligna le directeur, deux-cents de nos hommes sont restés à Full Face, Itachi. J'espère que tu mesures la chance que tu as.

- La chance ?

Itachi tourna la tête vers le directeur.

- Notre mission est de détruire le village de Full Face. Nous l'avons trouvé, et nous allons le supprimer de la zone 92. Et pourtant, nous cherchons un prétendu fort…

- Des hommes et des femmes y sont prisonniers. Des évadés du village. Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas de cœur, Hashirama-sama ?

Le directeur ne dit rien. Ils continuèrent leur marche. Une clairière était là. Les petits yeux furtifs de Naruto scrutèrent l'horizon. Et enfin, ils l'aperçurent. Elle était au même endroit que la dernière fois, fièrement dressée au milieu de la prairie. La macabre prison des fuyards de Full Face.

- C'est ici.

- Nous sommes bénis des Dieux, dit le directeur, un pas de plus et j'ordonnais le retrait des troupes vers Full Face.

Itachi marchait en tête. Naruto reconnaissait bien l'endroit. Rien n'avait changé. L'effrayante prison était toujours là. Il en frissonnait. Il sentait ses pas de plus en plus lourds.

- Itachi.

- Hum ?

- Ne devrais-tu pas entrer seul ?

Itachi marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il s'arrêta de marcher.

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda le directeur.

- Et bien… Cette prison est sous haute-hypnose. Il se pourrait que vous viviez plutôt mal votre présence à l'intérieur. Et puis… J'aimerais étudier de plus près la forme d'hypnose qui opère à l'intérieur. Les prisonniers se disent condamnés, mais je me battrai pour les faire sortir d'ici, _vivants_.

- Je te donne une heure. Une heure. Pas une minute de plus.

Le capitaine hocha la tête. Il lança un regard à Naruto et aux hommes et poussa les portes anciennes de la grande forteresse. L'odeur. Toujours la même. Il ne sentait pas l'imposante masse sur ses épaules, qui troublerait n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué. Mais Itachi était loin d'être comme les autres. Il marcha, avec méfiance. Et si Madara se trouvait ici ? Il plissa les yeux. Non. Il monta les marches de l'escalier crasseux.

- Messieurs dames ?

Sa voix résonna.

?

Il accéléra sa démarche. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut des marches humides, il tourna immédiatement la tête vers les cellules. Vides.

Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Il recula brusquement.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici à la fin ?... »_

_« Madara… »_

- Merde… On nous a repérés…

Itachi s'approcha des cellules, serra les barreaux. Non. Il n'y avait personne.

Il sortit de la prison au bout de seulement quelques minutes sous le regard étonné du directeur.

- La forteresse est vide.

- Tu veux plutôt dire, vidée ?

Itachi observa Naruto.

- Exactement. Quelqu'un sait que nous sommes venus ici. Et il en a informé Madara. J'imagine que ça a dû se passer comme ça… Nous aurions dû être plus vigilants…


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre III

**Fort caché dans les montagnes noires - début de soirée**

Naruto baissa le regard.

- Dans ces cas-là, tout devient beaucoup plus simple, annonça paisiblement le directeur en tournant les talons, regagnez la zone 92. Nous allons reformer les troupes, nous procèderons à la frappe aérienne dans l'heure.

- Non, Hashirama-sama, non, s'il vous plaît.

Itachi saisit le directeur par le col. Il planta son regard dans le siens.

- C'est ça qui vous contente ? demanda-t-il.

Le capitaine, d'ordinaire si calme et distant perdait-il ses moyens ?

- Une frappe aérienne ? C'est ce que mérite votre ennemi de toujours ?

- Madara n'est plus dangereux.

Hashirama repoussa doucement Itachi, quelque peu troublé par son attitude.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Itachi. Nous recherchons toujours Madara mais… Cette mission, là n'est pas une chasse à l'homme.

« Search and Destroy. »

- Nous avons le village, il faut maintenant le détruire, acheva-t-il.

- Itachi, souffla Naruto en levant le doigt vers le fond de la clairière.

Itachi se tourna.

- Partons, dit le directeur.

- Hashirama-sama.

Il se retourna également.

De la fumée s'élevait au loin. Epaisse. Récente ? Ils ne l'avaient pas vu en arrivant ici, du moins. Le directeur Hashirama fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?...

Il s'avança.

- Venez, hurla-t-il aux troupes, soyez attentifs. Il peut s'agir d'une hypnose.

- Non, trancha Itachi, _je ne sens rien_.

Naruto était en tête. Itachi le suivait. Ils marchèrent vite, précipitamment On aurait dit un entassement de vieux objets qui avaient été brûlés. Très intrigué, Naruto était le plus pressé. Plus il s'approchait plus il comprenait. La petite montagne de prétendus objets était en réalité un amoncellement de cadavres récemment brûlés.

Apparemment, le feu avait eu du mal à se propager car les corps n'étaient pas calcinés. Seulement sévèrement atteints par les flammes. Les visages des femmes et des hommes étaient encore bien visibles. Itachi se figea. Il reconnut la petite fille de la prison étendue sous les corps. Ses yeux verts étaient encore ouverts et n'avaient même pas séchés. Sa chevelure rose reposait sur le côté. Il serra le poing.

- Itachi, murmura Naruto, ce sont…

- Les prisonniers.

- Il y a aussi des villageois, fit remarquer Naruto.

Le directeur Hashirama était perdu.

- Itachi… Je ne comprends pas…

- Je crois que Madara a pris ses précautions. Il savait que nous reviendrons un jour. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque.

- Madara a fait ça ?

Il s'agenouilla et ferma les yeux d'un autre enfant.

- Alignez les corps, ordonna Itachi, alignez-les. Je veux vérifier quelque chose.

Naruto devint blême.

- Quelque chose, répéta-t-il, tu veux dire…

_« Et si le corps de Sasuke reposait ici ? »_

Pendant plusieurs interminables minutes, les agents bougeaient les corps. L'odeur était infecte. Bientôt, chaque soldat dût se protéger le visage d'un masque respiratoire de papier. Dans le silence le plus complet, la besogne fut accomplie. Chaque corps étendu, allongé sur le dos. Tous les prisonniers de la forteresse étaient là. _Mais aussi tous les villageois de Full Face_. Itachi examina chaque visage, chaque chevelure. Naruto, tremblant faisait de même. Une heure s'écoula. Il faisait nuit.

- Il manque quatre corps, déclara Itachi d'une voix puissante, ceux des quatre fugitifs. Ceux qui ont fait ça.

_« Madara, Deidara, Sasori et… Sasuke. »_

_ - _Ne laissez pas les corps se décomposer à l'air, ordonna brusquement Hashirama, enterrez-les ! Immédiatement. Levez le campement de nuit.

Il s'approcha d'Itachi.

Je prépare la frappe aérienne à l'aube, c'est trop dangereux en pleine nuit. Nos appareils ne sont pas équipés.

- Bien Hashirama-sama.

Itachi se courba. Naruto l'imita aussitôt.

Les tentes furent dressées les unes après les autres, larges et peu discrètes. Elles pouvaient accueillir une grande quantité d'hommes. Itachi et Naruto avaient gagnés les plus spacieuses, réservées aux hauts-gradés. Naruto avait pris congé très tôt, aux alentours de vingt heures, rongé par les images qu'il avait vues. Il revoyait toujours cette scène innommable et sentait encore l'odeur des corps. Cette ignoble senteur lui revenait en tête… Encore et encore.

Allongé sur le matelas, il se bouchait les oreilles les yeux larmoyants. A côté, les officiers se félicitaient d'avoir trouvé le village maudit et élaboraient des techniques entre eux. Ils buvaient beaucoup et trinquaient à la santé du capitaine, et du directeur. Naruto se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il sentit une main contre son flanc.

- Itachi ?

C'était lui, oui.

- Itachi.

- Tu pleures ?

Il hocha la tête négativement.

- Non, répondit-il la gorge serrée.

- Menteur.

Itachi prit place dans le lit. Il attira Naruto contre lui, il était blottit dans ses bas puissants.

- Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, murmura Naruto, _c'est de notre faute…_

- Notre faute ?

- Si nous n'avions pas quitté Full Face… Si… Si nous n'avions rien fait…

- Il n'y a pas de temps pour les remords ou les regrets, Naruto-kun. Le seul responsable de ces plaies est Madara. La seule véritable plaie… _C'est Madara_.

Naruto hocha la tête positivement et serra la veste d'Itachi contre son visage. Il y séchait ses larmes.

- J'ai peur de fermer les yeux. Et de les ouvrir. J'ai peur de demain. Et d'aujourd'hui. Que va-t-il se passer, lorsque Madara nous retrouvera ?

Itachi passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de Naruto. Il le serra d'avantage.

- _Je suis là. _

- Je sais…

Naruto était encore plus proche de l'uniforme d'Itachi. Il sentait son odeur. Il fut rassuré. Il leva la tête, et embrassa son cou une première fois. Il remontait d'avantage, se redressa. Il lui fit face et lui donna un baiser. Il croqua ses lèvres, malicieux.

- Ne me dis pas que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène pour m'attirer dans ton lit ?

Naruto esquissa un sourire.

_- Idiot…_

Itachi et Naruto avaient fait l'amour, discrètement cette nuit-là. Itachi avait caché la bouche de Naruto, et avait donné de profonds coups de reins plus lents, craignant d'être interrompus par un soldat un peu trop curieux. Il avait touché et caressé son jeune amant, il l'avait embrassé à en perdre le souffle. Naruto avait soupiré, expiré à l'oreille de son homme et s'était épandu entre ses longs doigts. Une fois de plus, tout avait disparu, tout s'était évanoui.

Itachi était sorti de la tente pour fumer. Il alluma une cigarette et observa le ciel obscur. Il y avait quelques étoiles. Il s'avança. Il n'y avait personne, et les quelques lueurs qui entouraient le camp étaient rares. Il s'isola un peu, inspirant la fumée de cigarette.

- _On se sent mal ?_

Itachi tourna la tête. Il sentait soudainement un puissant champ magnétique. Sa tête était dans un étau. Mais il le supportait relativement bien. Il en avait l'habitude, car il s'agissait d'une hypnose. Un champ hypnotique très proche. Une illusion.

- Madara.

- Je savais que je pourrais te trouver ici.

- Tu sais toujours tout. C'est vraiment toi ?

- C'est moi, oui. Mais, je ne suis pas vraiment là.

- J'avais remarqué.

Il sourit et s'approcha de lui.

- Tu as du tabac ?

Itachi l'observa froidement, et lui donna une cigarette.

- Merci.

- Tu n'es qu'une illusion, pourquoi fumer ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas réellement là, avec toi que je ne me souviendrai pas de cet instant. _Sinon, pourquoi aurais-je fait cette illusion ? _

Madara fuma paisiblement.

- Alors. _Parle-moi_. Qu'est-ce que vous me réservez, toi et Senju ?

Il passa une main dans son épaisse crinière.

- Nous allons détruire ton village.

- Ce n'est plus vraiment mon village tu sais… La nature va reprendre ses droits, c'était un très bel endroit avant que je n'y foute le bordel.

Itachi regardait Madara. Il était encore plus mince qu'avant. Le voir aussi près de lui était déstabilisant. Son pouls était accéléré.

- Tu n'as pas l'air paniqué, fit remarquer Madara en souriant, rien à me dire ? Rien à me demander sur ton _petit-frère_ ?

Le capitaine frémit.

Madara plissa les yeux.

- On dirait que j'ai visé juste. Tu ne penses qu'à lui hein ? Tout ça… C'est juste pour pouvoir mettre la main dessus et le faire revenir la queue entre les jambes.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre.

- Je sais.

Itachi empoigna Madara. Ce dernier sourit largement.

- _Bonne nuit, Itachi._ J'espère que tu arriveras à dormir malgré ton érection. J'ai toujours eu cette fâcheuse tendance à te faire de l'effet quand les circonstances ne s'y prêtent pas…

Le visage de Madara sourit, en regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Itachi. Sa face se craquela. Il s'éleva dans les airs, en douceur.

- Itachi.

Itachi se retourna. Le directeur était là, figé.

- Une illusion de haut-niveau.

- _Madara…_

Le capitaine s'approcha de lui.

- C'était lui.

- Allez-vous reposer, Hashirama-sama. Vous êtes fragile, et l'aube est déjà bientôt là.

- C'était lui, répéta-t-il en levant le bras vers l'endroit où se tenait Madara.

Itachi dévisagea Hashirama. Il était très pâle. Trop pâle. Un mince filet de sang s'échappait de sa gorge et il s'évanouit en lenteur.

_La frappe aérienne eut lieu à cinq heures vingt-trois du matin. _

_Le ciel avait été très chargé._

_Le village de Full Face fut rayé de la zone 92. _

_Un an s'écoula. _

Note de fin de chapitre : _J'ai écrit le prologue, et les trois premiers chapitres de Full Face II en une soirée. Je suis fou de cette fiction, et j'en suis très fier. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait me plaire autant, et pourtant, les choses sont surprenantes. J'espère que vous aimez cette aventure un peu spéciale. J'attaque le deuxième axe de la seconde partie de Full Face, un an après la fin de ce chapitre. Les choses sérieuses vont commencer, et le dénouement est proche_… _Bon, il reste encore une masse de chapitres à écrire, mais ça devrait aller particulièrement vite pour moi. Je voudrais beaucoup écrire une nouvelle fiction, mais j'hésite entre attaquer une nouvelle Naruto, ou une Final Fantasy… Je verrai bien ! Je vous tiens au courant de mes folies. Je vous embrasse, bien à vous. Hirako. ( Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ou les messages je les attends avec impatience.)_


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre IV

**Bureau du F.E.S, **

**Etage du directeur Itachi Uchiwa**

Itachi avait reçu voté pour trois-cents condamnations à mort ce mois-ci. L'été arrivait, et les nuages qui entouraient la ville-capitale étaient toujours aussi épais. Seule l'atmosphère, plus lourde autorisait les citoyens à sortir bras-nus. La première chose qu'Itachi a faite en tant que directeur du F.E.S fut de dissoudre _l'équipe_. Il avait réattribué un poste à chacun, en gardant les mêmes hauts-gradés. Il tria ses dossiers, les uns après les autres. Il avait passé la nuit à les examiner les uns après les autres. Il se reposa les yeux quelques secondes.

_- Itachi-sama. _

Naruto entra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il s'avança, et tenait des tas de feuilles entre ses bras. Il portait une paire de lunettes ovales et son uniforme avait changé.

Uzumaki Naruto : _Secrétaire général des Forces d'Exécution et de Surveillance_.

- J'ai reçu les nouvelles condamnations d'Hidan. Il se lâche ces derniers temps…

- _Serait-il à cran ?_

- Je ne sais pas… _Il y a_… Quelqu'un qui vous attend dans la salle de réunion. Au soixante-sixième étage.

Itachi haussa les sourcils.

- Quelqu'un ?

- Senju Hashirama.

Naruto baissa les yeux.

- Faites vite.

Itachi sortit de l'ascenseur, au soixante-sixième étage. Il avait éteint sa cigarette et avançait dans le couloir. Il salua plusieurs employés au passage, calmement et poussa les portes de la salle de réunion. Le fauteuil roulant était là, comme il s'y attendait. Son sublime visage était fatigué par la maladie, mais n'avait perdu de sa beauté. Senju Hashirama tourna la tête vers Itachi.

- Bonjour Itachi.

- Hashirama-sama.

Il s'approcha de lui, et saisit sa main qu'il serra respectueusement.

- Vous devriez rester chez vous, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'un attentat.

- J'imagine mal les citoyens s'attaquer à un infirme comme moi. Je ne suis plus important pour eux.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici ? Votre traitement ne vous autorise pas à sortir.

Hashirama soupira.

- J'ai quelques mises en garde à te donner. J'ai appris que tu as récemment nommé Hidan sous-chef du F.E.S.

- C'est exact.

Un silence s'installa. Itachi fixa son ancien directeur. Lui cachait-il quelque chose ?

- Hidan n'est pas un homme de confiance, Itachi. Je l'ai compris après ton départ. Il ne ratera pas une occasion pour t'évincer, et s'il faut te planter un poignard dans le dos, sache qu'il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde.

Itachi ne comprenait pas. Il fronça les sourcils, se redressa, puis commença les cent-pas.

- Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous gardé près de vous ?

- Il est indéniable qu'Hidan n'a aucune qualités humaines mais… Il est fait pour travailler ici. Il possède des atouts majeurs. Mais, je crois qu'il a fait son temps.

- Hashirama-sama.

Le nouveau directeur se posta juste devant Senju Hashirama. Il s'abaissa, s'accroupit devant le directeur et saisit ses poignets maigres. Il les serra délicatement.

- Je vous remercie, souffla-t-il.

- De ?

- Vous en faire autant pour moi.

Itachi leva sa main, et y déposa un baiser. Il la reposa en douceur sur ses genoux et scruta son visage.

- Hidan a récemment proposé une loi à la cour. Un dispositif particulièrement complexe, un renforcement de la sécurité qui n'a jusque-là jamais été proposé. Cet homme est peut-être mauvais, mais il reste néanmoins ambitieux. Comme vous le dites, il est fait pour ce monde. S'il tente quoi que ce soit, il se prendra au piège de son propre jeu.

L'ancien directeur esquissa un sourire discret.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai.

- Est-ce la seule raison de votre présence ici, Hashirama-sama ?

Il hocha négativement la tête. Il baissa le regard.

- Je suis mourant, Itachi.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Une semaine. Ou deux. »

Immeuble 74 – **Quartiers sensibles de Sira**

Le gardien avait rentré les poubelles, avait vérifié les compteurs dans la matinée. Il poussa un bref soupir, mit son chapeau et sortit un magazine du tiroir sous la table. Il s'installa confortablement dans son siège, situé dans la petite pièce d'où il pouvait observer les déplacements des résidents de l'aile de l'immeuble qu'il devait surveiller. L'homme passa une main dans sa chevelure grise, défaite et sauvage. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce travail, mais l'accomplissait pourtant chaque jour avec acharnement. Il lisait le numéro spécial qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait réussi à s'en procurer un. La pègre était bien développée dans le coin, et il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de lire ce catalogue. Les femmes nues. Leurs lèvres ouvertes. Leurs jambes écartées. Il les scruta tranquillement, l'angle mort empêchait la caméra de filmer ça. Et tant mieux. Une petite lumière clignotait contre le plastique. Il eut un début d'érection, et les portes de l'immeuble claquèrent brutalement. C'était encore cet homme, étrange. D'ailleurs, était-ce réellement un homme ? Il n'était pas très grand et sa taille fine était alléchante. Mais sa voix… Oh, c'était un homme, oui. Sa capuche cachait sa chevelure. Il s'avança, passa devant la cabine du gardien et le salua d'un hochement de tête. Le gardien rangea nerveusement son magasine.

- Vous ! Vous n'avez toujours pas payé le loyer.

L'homme avait les mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta de marcher après avoir appuyé sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il se retourna à moitié.

- C'est fâcheux, ça. Il ne faudrait vraiment pas laisser passer ça. A votre place, je virerai tout ça ! D'un geste.

Il eut un geste de la main.

- Vous vous croyez plus malin ? Je sais que vous cachez quelque chose de pas très net dans vos taudis.

- Aurais-je affaire à un génie ?

L'homme retira sa capuche. Sa crinière bestiale était somptueuse. Longue et évasive. Comme en lévitation. Il eut un sourire sournois, démarqué. Aussitôt, le gardien fut frappé par sa beauté. Par ce dévastateur charme qu'il n'avait jamais vu nulle part ailleurs. Le rebelle locataire baissa les yeux vers l'entrejambe du gardien.

- Tiens, on passait du bon temps on dirait.

Il eut un léger rire.

- Ecoutez. Dans cette tour que vous gardez, rien n'est net. Alors, vos menaces ne valent pas grand-chose… A votre place, je retournerai m'asseoir sagement dans ma cabine et je me viderai un bon coup. Je crois que vous en avez réellement besoin.

- DEHORS ! s'écria le gardien, prenez vos affaires, et fichez le camp !

L'ascenseur était arrivé. L'homme s'approcha du gardien, et se tourna vers la caméra. Il serra le poing et le voyant cessa de clignoter. L'homme leva la main et serra le visage du gardien entre ses doigts. L'homme eut un mouvement de recul mais il se perdait dans les deux pupilles profondes de cet inconnu. Aussitôt, le peu de force qu'il avait s'évapora dans les airs. Il n'y eut que lui.

_« Je ne partirai pas d'ici. »_

- _Vous ne partirez pas d'ici,_ répéta doucement le gardien.

- Tu vas retourner dans ta cabine dégueulasse.

- _Je retournerai dans ma cabine dégueulasse…_

- Et tu penseras à moi en te touchant. Tu verras. Ça viendra plus vite.

L'homme lâcha le visage de l'homme. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, les yeux fixes comme s'il était…

Hypnotisé ?

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_

Il appuya sur le bouton du vingtième étage.

- Oh vous me connaissez déjà. Vous m'avez simplement oublié.

L'homme sourit. Il passa sa langue contre ses lèvres et les portes se fermèrent.

**Immeuble 74 - Vingtième étage**

_ « Deidara ? »_

- Hm ?

- Tu sais où Madara a entreposé les cartouches de cigarettes ?

- Je fouille l'appartement depuis une heure, vociféra-t-il, il doit avoir une planque…

Sasori poussa un petit soupir. Il avait entendu quelque chose.

- Je crois qu'il arrive.

Fracas. Madara entra dans l'appartement.

- C'est fou à quel point c'est dur de faire disparaître un corps dans cette ville. Il reste encore des gâteaux dans le placard ?

- Ce type devait être un diabétique il n'y a pratiquement que ça…

- _Parfait_, s'exclama Madara, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? _Où est Sasuke ?_

- On cherchait …

_« Des cigarettes. »_

Deidara saisit la cartouche au vol.

Le jeune homme était contre le mur, et approcha la flamme du briquet contre l'embout de la cigarette. Elle prit feu doucement, s'embrasant sensuellement. Il tira une première bouffée, qui pénétra ses jeunes poumons. Et sa gorge en trembla légèrement. Il lança un regard à Madara. Et à chaque fois, Madara se plaisait de lui rappeler que ce regard-là était particulièrement ressemblant à celui de son frère_. Et chaque fois, ça faisait mal. _

Madara s'avança vers la cuisine.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de toxicomanes, dit-il en soupirant.

- Il faut bien s'occuper en attendant, se justifia Sasori.

- En attendant ?

Madara tira brusquement le placard et saisit un paquet de gâteaux rempli. Il gagna la pièce principale du salon où étaient assis Sasori et Deidara. Sasuke, contre le mur les observait en silence. Il dévora un gâteau.

- En attendant ta soirée.

Sasuke expira la fumée. Madara posa le paquet.

- Mon petit manège s'apprête à tourner dans mon sens les amis, annonça fièrement Madara, et maintenant que nous sommes à Sira, plus rien ne peut nous arriver. Itachi pourra se cacher autant de temps qu'il le désire. Maintenant que son visage est placardé dans toute la capitale, il lui faudrait mourir pour trouver la paix. Mais, je vais me permettre de lui retirer ce petit plaisir là.

_Haine_.

- Je pense que Sasuke vaudra bien toutes les atrocités qu'on pourrait lui faire subir.

Madara s'approcha du jeune homme.

- Regardez-moi ça.

Il releva le visage de son partenaire de trois doigts. La face de Sasuke était impassible.

- C'est parfait… _Extraordinaire_…

L'homme sourit.

_You're a warrior_

_I'm on fire fire_

_I can't cool down_

_My desire._

_Get up off the floor_

_Like a tiger you can climb_

_Ever get the feeling you're the only one_

_I could love in the tribe._


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre V

**Cour des sentences et procès rendus par le F.E.S,**

**Fin de journée. **

Hidan saisit son sac en bandoulière et inspecta son reflet quelques secondes dans la vitre teintée du fond de la salle. Il était toujours présentable, malgré cette journée écrasante et interminable. Il était débordé, comme toujours. Depuis qu'il avait reçu une promotion spéciale de la part du nouveau directeur, ses responsabilités s'étaient renforcées. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Itachi était devenu directeur. Cette pensée l'agaçait. Il serra les dents sans s'en rendre compte et rangea ses dossiers. Il avait également reçu quelques recommandations spéciales, des autres quartiers du F.E.S. Il en regrettait presque Hashirama. Il n'allait pas passer l'été, c'était sûr…

« Hidan ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner.

« Ne vous retournez pas. Ne me regardez pas. Ecoutez-moi. »

Hidan haussa les sourcils. Etait-ce une blague, ou une mise en scène destinée à l'effrayer ? Il baissa les yeux, et les releva quelques secondes vers les vitres réfléchissantes au fond de la grande pièce. Mais, il n'y avait personne. Son souffle s'accéléra. _Il paniquait_.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous aurez la réponse à cette question, si vous me laissez parler.

- Je vous écoute.

Cette voix… L'avait-il déjà entendue, quelque part ? Dans une autre vie ? Dans un autre monde ?

_« Je vais avoir besoin de vous… »_

Son souffle…

_« Ma réussite dépendra totalement de votre réponse à ma question. »_

…

_« Vous rendez la justice depuis si longtemps, sans pouvoir appliquer la vôtre. Je sens votre frustration. Et, étant un grand frustré moi aussi, j'imagine que nous pourrons réunir nos convictions et tourner nos deux regards dans la même direction. »_

_« Vous allez m'aider. »_

_« Il est possible que vous refusiez. Mais, vous êtes un homme de perfection, Hidan. Un homme… Que l'on jalouse souvent. »_

_« Alors, je vous le demande, avec la plus grande sincérité dont je suis capable… »_

_« Aidez-moi à piéger le directeur du F.E.S, Itachi Uchiwa. »_

_« Ne gardez dans cet univers… Que ceux qui y appartiennent vraiment. » _

Hidan savait. Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Je sais qui tu es.

- Tu en as mis du temps…

- _Madara._

Il se retourna. Il aperçut son sourire. Hidan avait vu un spectre. _Un spectre de chair…_ Hidan sentait ses jambes trembler. Il éprouva le besoin irrésistible de s'asseoir. Il saisit sa chaise et se laissa tomber. Il scruta son visage. Il était le même. Mais, avait gagné en beauté. Un animal, un indolent félin.

- Ta réponse ?

- _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ? _

- Je crois que Sira a besoin de retourner aux origines. Aux véritables origines. Je ne parle pas d'Itachi ou d'Hashirama… _Mais de moi_. Et, de cet infâme nouveau monde, je ne garderai que toi.

Hidan esquissa un sourire.

- Tu as l'air si sûr de toi, souffla Hidan, tu sais où tu vas, hein…

- Exact.

Madara croisa les bras.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu…

Hidan regarda Madara, sans ciller. Il y eut un lourd silence pesant.

**Résidence des hauts-gradés, numéro 0, quartiers du directeur Itachi Uchiwa.**

**Début de soirée.**

L'eau s'écoula du pommeau de douche avec lenteur. Les gouttes claires éclatèrent contre les joues de Naruto. Ses paupières se fermèrent, et il sentait l'agréable chaleur envahir son corps. De la fumée s'élevait de la douche, déposant une fine couche de vapeur contre les parois de porcelaine. Naruto déposa ses mains contre le mur, devant lui. Un frisson le parcourut : il était glacé. Il garda les yeux clos, l'esprit allégé par cet instant. Depuis qu'il avait été nommé secrétaire général, il s'était laissé aller au jeu du stress permanent. La fatigue le prenait toujours au même moment, et à chaque fois elle refusait de le quitter. Il pensa à Itachi. Il ouvrit les yeux. Ah… _Itachi_. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis qu'il avait quitté Sira pour Full Face. Mais, certaines étaient à l'épreuve des balles. Itachi devait en faire partie. Simplement songer à son visage le faisait rougir, et serrait son cœur. Il eut honte, soudainement et sursauta. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

- Itachi ?

Pas de réponse.

Il coupa l'eau.

- Itachi ? répéta-t-il, plus fort.

Il se retourna et son cœur faillit lâcher.

- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, souffla-t-il.

Itachi avait fait glisser la large porte coulissante qui menait à la luxueuse douche. Naruto souffla, soulagé et réenclencha l'arrivée d'eau. Ce dernier portait encore son imposant uniforme.

- _Pardonne-moi Naruto-kun_.

Il retira sa veste, la fit tomber au sol. Il déboutonna lentement sa chemise en regardant Naruto. Ce dernier plissa les yeux, le visage malicieux, tourné vers lui.

- Tu as demandé l'autorisation pour me rejoindre ?...

Itachi fut torse nu. Il défit sa ceinture, et la retira. Ses gestes étaient fins, calculés. Il connaissait Naruto, savait ce qu'il aimait voir. Et il savait ce qu'il attendait également. Il retira ses lunettes. Son profond regardait était si excitant.

- Demander l'autorisation… Intéressant concept, mais qui t'ennuierait bien vite.

Naruto se mordait les lèvres. Ce corps était parfait. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en lasser. Il le désirait de plus en plus. Itachi s'approchait de lui. Il s'avança dans la cabine de douche, l'eau trempa délicatement sa belle chevelure ébène. Naruto leva les yeux vers lui. Il était si grand… Itachi glissa ses doigts contre le bas du ventre ruisselant de Naruto. Il frémit. Naruto recula, joueur contre le mur glacé. Il eut un foudroyant frisson.

- _Itachi_.

Itachi ne le faisait pas languir. Aussitôt, il plaqua sa longue main contre l'entrejambe déjà perturbée du _petit secrétaire_. La langue brûlante du directeur se liait à l'autre. La chaleur de l'eau, le mur qui se réchauffe, et le baiser. Naruto gémit, Itachi caressait ses petites cuisses. Les jambes de Naruto avaient quelque chose de féminin, imberbes et grandioses. Itachi eut envie de les dévorer, de les contempler plus encore. Il redressa une de ses jambes contre sa taille, serrant son membre en de spectaculaires va-et-vient. Naruto en voulait encore, et il n'en avait jamais assez. Il en voulait toujours plus. Ses yeux brillaient d'envie.

- Itachi…_Tu ne changeras jamais_.

Itachi scruta le visage de Naruto. Ses lèvres tremblaient et il avait les yeux fermés. Il écartait d'avantage les cuisses.

- _J'ai envie de toi…_

Naruto gémissait de plus en plus fort.

_Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses. Jamais._

Le directeur avait ramené les jambes agiles du jeune homme autour de sa taille.

- Accroches-toi à moi.

Il l'avait pénétré une première fois. L'eau glissait contre leurs corps. Naruto ne put retenir un cri. Encore une fois, Itachi l'avait emmené aux portes du paradis. Il entendait son souffle agité contre son oreille. C'était tellement excitant. Il gémit fortement.

_« Je sais que tu es fou de mes gémissements, Itachi… »_

Naruto était tellement excité… C'était comme si c'était la première fois. Comme s'il découvrait son corps et sa puissance. Les coups de reins enchanteurs d'Itachi étaient étourdissants. Il se laissa aller. Il griffa le dos d'Itachi. C'était insoutenable. Il sentait son cœur au supplice, ses palpitations se suivirent, battantes et résonnantes. Il soufflait de plus en plus fort.

_« Tant que je pourrai gémir pour toi, je le ferai. »_

Les doigts de Naruto allaient dans la chevelure d'Itachi. L'orgasme était somptueux. Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, hurlant son nom.

**Deux heures du matin**

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il s'éloigna d'Itachi qui le serrait contre lui. Ses bras s'étaient détendus. Il devait dormir profondément. Le jeune secrétaire se redressa. De la lumière venait du dehors. Il se redressa. Il saisit le poignet d'Itachi.

« Réveille-toi. »

**Deux heures dix du matin**

Naruto s'avança vers la fenêtre, écarta les stores. C'était inhabituel, surtout après le couvre-feu. Il se tourna vers le meuble principal de la chambre épurée d'Itachi. Il tira le tiroir avec douceur et en sortit un pistolet automatique silencieux. Il sortit de la chambre.

_« Hum… Il y a quelqu'un ?... »_

Il passa par le salon, le pas très lent et prudent. Il contourna la table de verre et la lumière était de nouveau allumée devant la porte. Il le voyait au travers de la petite vitre. Il fronça les sourcils, serrant son arme. Il s'approcha de la porte, le pas très attentif. Il posa la main sur la poignée, et l'ouvrit avec fracas. Il braqua son flingue.

Personne. Il plissa les yeux, baissa son arme.

Vraiment personne ?...

Naruto fit un pas, puis deux.

Il n'entendait pourtant rien…

La porte se ferma derrière lui.

_Et ce fut le néant._

**Bureau du F.E.S, **

**Etage du directeur Itachi Uchiwa**

_« Tu… »_

_« Je… »_

_« Incroyable ! »_

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il les fermait de nouveau. C'était douloureux. Il n'arrivait pas à les garder ouverts. On le gifla. Il sentit la douleur, en retard. Ses yeux étaient voilés par la fatigue.

- Ah ! _Enfin_. Un peu plus et je m'ennuyais…

Naruto tenta de bouger. Une souffrance avait pris ses poignets, visiblement tenus au-dessus de sa tête. Il gémit profondément, comme si on l'avait anesthésié. Il leva la tête, la nuque engourdie. Il avait été enchaîné. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, séchées par un sommeil désagréable. Il tira ses liens. Ils étaient particulièrement solides… On aurait dit de l'acier. Il était contre un mur, et sentait ses muscles se déchirer. Il serra les dents. Ses pieds étaient eux aussi liés, l'un contre l'autre et rabattus contre le mur. Il regarda devant lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?... »

C'était trop flou. Et le visage, en face de lui… Il n'arrivait pas à le discerner…

- Alors, on retrouve ses esprits, Naruto ?

Qui ?

- Madara ?

Son sourire. Sa crinière. L'homme eut un rire bref et passa deux doigts contre le visage de sa jeune victime.

- J'ai tissé ma toile dans le bureau du patron. Et un petit insecte vient juste de s'y poser…

Il approcha ses lèvres de son visage, et fit glisser sa langue de tout son long.

_« Maintenant, il va falloir que tu te débattes un peu plus pour attirer la bête. »_

Note de fin de chapitre : _Nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de la fiction… Le tableau se dessine franchement maintenant : Madara est revenu, plus fort et plus séduisant que jamais. Il compte se venger, et pourtant souvenez-vous, il ignore toujours qu'Itachi est à l'origine d'une amnésie partielle le concernant directement. Il a capturé Naruto, mais on ignore les rôles qu'il a réservés pour Sasuke, Deidara et Sasori… Les choses vont s'éclaircir, peu à peu une par une je vous assure un final explosif. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite, plus sexuelle que la première je l'admets… _

_Je débuterai ensuite une nouvelle fiction qui s'inspire d'un de mes romans, je veux dire par là de mes récits personnels et originaux. Un univers fantastique, très sombre et poétique, et je pense le réserver pour du Final Fantasy mais, j'hésite encore. Mes fictions Final Fantasy sont toujours beaucoup moins « populaires » si je puis dire, que mes fictions Naruto. Pourtant, je les trouve beaucoup plus fines et recherchées… _

_Je vous laisse, et vous invite à faire partager vos impressions sur la tournure de la fiction, sur les points positifs et négatifs… On se retrouve pour la dernière note, de fin de fiction. Je vous remercie de me suivre dans cette aventure qu'est Full Face, bien à vous, Hirako. _


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre VI

**Accueil du F.E.S, garde de nuit**.

L'homme portait des lunettes de soleil, fines qui lui donnaient un air sévère. Ce qui était somme toute, peu banal pour un homme qui se promenait de nuit, devant les grandes tours du F.E.S. Il avança lentement, et portait des gants et un costume trois pièces. Il était accompagné de deux hommes, particulièrement efféminés et maquillés. Il avança juste devant les portes vitrées, et verrouillées. Il posa sa main tout contre les vitres. L'homme, chargé de la surveillance de nuit était un brin chétif, et particulièrement jeune. Une recrue récente, probablement. Il devait avoir l'âge du secrétaire, et encore… Il releva la tête, absorbé par son roman policier le cœur battant. Il tendit le cou, et aperçut les trois _visiteurs_. Il le déposa tranquillement et se leva vers la porte d'entrée. Il était trois heures du matin, et l'aube n'était même pas encore là. Il ignorait pourquoi on venait l'importuner en plein milieu de la nuit… Il retint une exclamation irritée et marcha jusqu'aux baies vitrées.

L'homme, au milieu faisait sa taille. Celui qui portait des lunettes, oui.

Le gardien de nuit plissa les yeux, et vit le jeune homme baisser les lunettes qu'il avait sur le nez. Il les retira complètement, et fut happé par ce regard. C'était comme si le verre des fenêtres lui avait explosé au visage, et l'avait traversé avec une lenteur fascinante. Et il ne sentait pas sa peau se lacérer, il ne voyait plus les lumières. Il oubliait les deux autres hommes, présents eux aussi. Il n'y avait que cette étrange personne, aux cheveux noirs… Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment il sortit le trousseau de clef de ses larges poches et ouvrit la porte avec lenteur. Il recula, et laissa passer l'homme avant de s'écrouler au sol.

L'homme aux lunettes fit un pas à l'intérieur. Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche.

- Forces d'Exécution et de Surveillance, murmura-t-il, et bien je dirai que pour la surveillance, ils sont un peu faibles…

Les hommes qui l'accompagnaient étaient lourdement armés, et possédaient tous deux des fusils d'assaut. Le leadeur jeta un regard méprisant au jeune homme qu'il venait, de toute évidence, _d'hypnotiser_. Il eut un rire bref.

- Sasuke ?

- Hm ?

- Ne traînons pas, souffla Deidara, _Madara-sama_ nous a ordonné de paralyser chaque étage. Tu dois préserver tes forces, d'accord ?

- J'ai décidé de ne pas obéir à Madara.

- _Tu te fous de nous ?_

Sasori ne dit rien, toujours aussi inexpressif. Il scruta le hall, remarqua les caméras.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? demanda Sasuke en aboyant sur Deidara, vous allez m'écouter maintenant.

_« Deidara… Je crois que c'est toi qui va te salir les mains, ok ? »_

**Résidence des hauts-gradés, numéro 0, quartiers du directeur Itachi Uchiwa.**

**Quatre heures du matin. **

Itachi ne dormait plus. Il s'était levé, et n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Il buvait un verre d'eau, lentement. Il était torse nu, et son cou était couvert de petites rougeurs. Naruto l'avait mordu pendant l'amour, encore pour se retenir de crier trop fort. Il se caressa la nuque, lentement en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Il vida le contenu du verre et le déposa sur la petite table basse. Il tourna la tête. Sa porte était entrebâillée. Il poussa un bref soupir. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir.

- Dis-moi, tu comptes te montrer un jour ?

Aucune réponse. Il resta assis dans le sofa, calmement. Il sentit quelque chose de dur, et de glacé se coller contre son crâne.

- Je vois…

- Lève-toi, dit la voix.

- A vos ordres.

Itachi se leva doucement.

- Ne bouge pas.

- Très bien.

Quelques pas.

Et l'appartement fut illuminé. Itachi ne dit rien. Il attendait. Il entendait les pas se rapprocher de lui.

- Retourne-toi !

Itachi fit volte-face.

Deidara le tenait en joue. Il serrait son imposant fusil, et tremblait un peu. Il semblait légèrement angoissé. Il le leva, canon face au visage d'Itachi. Ses yeux bleus étaient grandement ouverts. Quelques vaisseaux semblaient sur le point d'imploser. Et puis, sa grande chevelure lisse était plus sombre. Itachi scruta cette face longuement, en silence.

- Tu vas m'obéir maintenant.

Itachi esquissa un très léger sourire. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son _agresseur_.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Deidara approcha l'embout du fusil, contre la peau du front d'Itachi. La tension était montée d'un cran. Et pourtant, Itachi n'affichait aucune angoisse, pas un brin de peur. Il continua de sonder le bleu de ses yeux parfaits.

- Voyons… Sasuke. Pourquoi t'es-tu déguisé de la sorte pour venir me voir ? Tu as peur ? _Honte ? _

« Deidara » recula aussitôt. Il paniqua, et il trembla d'avantage. Itachi leva la main et la passa tout contre la face de Sasuke, qui retrouva son véritable visage. Ce dernier lui infligea un coup brutal, la crosse du fusil dans l'abdomen. Le jeune homme serrait les dents, les yeux rougis par l'émotion et par la colère. Le directeur se tint le ventre, un genou au sol. Sa chevelure tombait vers le sol.

- Je t'interdis de me regarder dans les yeux Itachi.

Une mélodie se fit entendre. L'homme toussa plusieurs secondes. Il leva la tête. Sasuke passa sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un portable à clapet. Il sonnait. Sasuke répondit.

- Oui.

_« Ce n'est pas Deidara ça… »_

- C'est moi, Madara-sama.

_« Tu sais que je déteste ça, quand les choses ne sont pas comme je les aies prévues… »_

- Itachi est là, Madara-sama. Il est au sol.

Itachi baissa les yeux.

_« Au sol… A genoux… Tu as tellement de chance, Sasuke de pouvoir admirer un tel spectacle. Très bien. Alors… J'aimerais l'entendre, veux-tu ? Laisse-moi parler à Itachi, comme c'était convenu.»_

Sasuke éloigna le téléphone de son oreille. D'une main, il approcha le combiné de l'oreille d'Itachi, et de l'autre le tenait en joue.

- Parle, vociféra-t-il à son frère, parle, ou je t'explose.

Itachi ferma les yeux.

_« Bonsoir Itachi. Comment vas-tu ? »_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?_

Madara rit.

L'homme retira la griffe d'acier aiguisée qu'il avait fixée à son index droit. Il avait passé le corps de Naruto, et avait su le déchirer de part et d'autre. Il observa son _œuvre d'art_. Naruto ne se débattait plus, et un filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux, emporté par une énième hypnose. Son ventre présentait de multiples hématomes, dus à plusieurs fractures visibles aux cotes. Il y avait bien là cinq ou six cotes de broyées. Incapable de hurler, incapable de pleurer, Naruto sentait ses poumons se déchirer un peu plus à chaque expiration. Ses avant-bras avaient été brûlés avec lenteur, des lambeaux de chairs ridicules et pendants. Le corps nu de Naruto avait été sauvagement abusé. Son bassin était broyé, et plusieurs traces de griffures étaient là. De la sueur s'écoulait de lui.

_Il était mourant. _

- Oh, crois-moi tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais répondre, Itachi.

_« Vraiment ? »_

_- _Ca non… Je t'ai emprunté quelque chose. Et je m'amuse beaucoup. Allez, Naruto, embrasse donc Itachi.

_Silence._

Itachi baissa les yeux. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il voulut se mordre les lèvres, jusqu'au sang.

_ « On dirait que Naruto n'arrive même plus à parler… Ton petit jouet est en train de crever, juste devant moi. »_

- Ne lui fais pas de mal, murmura Itachi.

_« Il est un peu trop tard pour me demander ça… Mais… Je suis un homme de valeurs. Alors, je vais te donner une chance de le sauver, car tu te doutes bien… Je ne fais pas ça pour mon…»_

_« Plaisir. »_

La voix de Madara était sexuelle.

_- _Je t'écoute.

_« Je lui donne une chance. Je te donne une chance, à toi aussi. On reprend les F.E.S. Tous les deux. Toi et moi… Et Naruto vivra. »_

Sasuke frémit.

- _Quoi ?_ s'écria-t-il en approchant le téléphone, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu ! Vous deviez tuer Hashirama et moi, moi je devais …_ Je devais le tuer lui. _

Madara poussa un long rire. Ce rire était si particulier. Ce n'était pas un rire joyeux. Il était incroyable. Sasuke en eut les jambes coupées. Il en oublia même de tenir en joue Itachi.

_« Oh Sasuke… Sasuke, par pitié ne me dis pas que tu as appris toutes ces choses, parcouru les méandres de l'hypnose ces derniers temps pour ne pas tomber dans les mensonges, toi aussi ? Dans ce théâtre où nous jouons tous, il y a les marionnettistes… Et les marionnettes… Et… Je peux te poser la question maintenant. De quel côté suis-je ? Et de quel côté es-tu ? »_

Sasuke avait la gorge serrée. Il n'arrivait plus à parler.

_« Repasse-moi Itachi, imbécile. Car, si tu ne le fais pas, je peux t'assurer qu'on retrouvera un mort de plus demain matin. »_

Le jeune homme se retourna, et tendit le portable à Itachi sans prendre la peine de tendre son fusil. Itachi prit le téléphone. Il était attentif.

« Allô ? »

Madara sourit. Il observa les pierres incrustées dans le revolver qu'il tenait à la main. Il était très fier de cet objet, qu'il avait fait forger à Full Face, lui-même par des artisans villageois. Le canon était d'une couleur particulière, et l'objet très esthétique. Beau. Puissant. Madara retint un soupir. Il écoutait la voix d'Itachi, comme s'il lui déclamait son amour. Il jeta un regard à Naruto, insensible.

- Itachi. Je vais tuer Naruto si tu n'acceptes pas cette proposition.

_« Alors, fais-le. » _

Madara eut un temps de réflexion. Un arrêt. Il se figea, battit des cils trois fois.

- _Peux-tu répéter ? _

_« Tu me proposes la vie de Naruto, ou bien mon allégeance envers toi, n'est-ce pas ? N'allons pas par quatre chemins, Madara on sait très bien ce qu'on est en train de faire, maintenant. »_

- La vie de Naruto, Itachi. Elle va s'arrêter dans quelques secondes si tu n'acceptes pas ce …

Madara ne bégayait jamais. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et pourtant, les mots étaient difficiles à trouver. Ses lèvres étaient plus sèches, il passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure.

- Ne joue pas avec moi Itachi, si tu ne m'en crois pas capable. J'ai tué bien plus que tu ne tueras jamais dans ta putain de vie.

_« Oh, je sais que tu en es capable… Alors, je le répète une fois de plus… Fais-le. Mais tu ne m'auras jamais. Je suis désolé… Madara-sama.»_

Itachi avait susurré ces derniers mots, le regard intense. Madara avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Une détonation traversa le portable, retentit jusqu'à l'oreille d'Itachi. Madara avait perforé le ventre de Naruto d'une balle, d'une seule.

Le recul avait été assez puissant, mais Madara savait tirer.

Et, à bout-portant la balle ne rata pas sa cible.

_Madara avait déposé le téléphone._

Il souffla fort de longues secondes, emporté par l'angoisse et troublé par le comportement d'Itachi. Il observa le sang s'écouler au sol en cascade.

_« T'es content, maintenant que tu as perdu tout ce que tu avais ? »_

_« Il ne te reste plus que moi on dirait. »_

_« Tu vas crever seul, Itachi. »_

Madara saisit le portable.

- C'est fait, Itachi. _Naruto est mort_.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre VII

**Résidence des hauts-gradés, numéro 0, quartiers du directeur Itachi Uchiwa.**

**Cinq heures du matin.**

Itachi ferma les yeux. Sasuke pleurait silencieusement. Il passait une main devant les lèvres, le souffle rapide et effrayé.

_« Non… »_

- Itachi, murmura-t-il,_ Itachi_ pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté ? Tu es un monstre, _tu es un monstre… _

_« Au final, tu es bien un homme du F.E.S. »_

Madara avait cessé de parler, mais Itachi entendait toujours ses lentes expirations au travers du portable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda enfin la voix de Madara.

Itachi ouvrit les yeux.

Sourire.

Madara se tourna vers Naruto_. Il raccrocha_. Sa peau se disloquait, volant peu à peu en poussière claire. Des particules très fines et lumineuses qui s'élevaient vers le ciel. Ses traits, son visage. Peu à peu, son visage se craquelait comme s'il avait été couvert d'une substance inconnue de ce monde. Mais, Madara connaissait parfaitement ce tour-là. Naruto…

_« Hm… »_

Etait-ce encore nécessaire de se fourvoyer ? Car, il ne s'agissait de toute évidence pas de Naruto.

Madara hocha négativement la tête, touchant les traits de Naruto qui s'élevaient dans l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que … I… _Itachi._

Il se retourna vers le portable, le saisit et l'explosa contre le mur. Le corps de Naruto avait alors disparu. Hidan, posté au fond de la pièce à l'entrée avait gardé les bras croisés pendant toute la séance de torture, et pendant les décevantes négociations. Mais, l'éternel sang-froid du juriste s'était évaporé en même-temps que l'illusion. Il paniquait, le cœur battant observant les gestes inquiétants de Madara. L'homme poussa un profond hurlement de rage.

- Comment ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne pas le voir ?

- C'était une hypnose, n'est-ce pas ?

Madara lança un regard à Hidan, fou et angoissant. Il saisit Hidan au col.

- _C'est de la faute de Sasuke_, vociféra-t-il, cet idiot ne devait pas mener les négociations chez Itachi, il devait t'accompagner toi pour pouvoir capturer Naruto et… Et sentir l'aura hypnotique si illusion il y avait ! _Sasuke … Sasuke n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ! _

Il s'approcha de l'homme, figé comme une statue. Madara était une furie. Un rayon de soleil passa les vitres. C'était si étrange … Un ciel dégagé sur Sira ? L'homme se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il s'avança, pas à pas avec lenteur. Il passa une main contre les rideaux stériles du bureau et les tira brusquement.

Il y avait là une trentaine d'hélicoptères en action autour des tours du F.E.S. Le soleil illumina la face de Madara, et il soutint sa présence. Il observa chacune de ses libellules mortelles, tout autour de lui et se mordit les lèvres. Il se tourna vers Hidan.

- On a de la visite, murmura-t-il, _Hidan_.

Les vitres implosèrent. Hidan fut soufflé, mais Madara avait gagné les couloirs. Les murs se fendaient de part et d'autre. Madara se jeta au sol, face contre terre, les mains contre le crâne. Un autre obus avait déjà explosé, plus loin. Il se redressa, la lèvre fendue et se releva. Il longea le couloir. Ces couloirs, qu'il avait lui-même supervisé. Il se faufila vers la sortie de secours numéro cinq. Il s'essuya la bouche, il sentait le goût du sang. Il le lécha, l'œil sombre.

_« Tu es déjà sorti de cet endroit vivant. Tu seras capable de le faire une deuxième fois. »_

Madara descendit les premiers escaliers. Chaque étage avait été verrouillé, il le savait : Deidara et Sasori s'étaient probablement chargés de l'opération. Qui plus est – les bureaux étaient encore déserts. Madara courrait à toute vitesse, l'adrénaline pulvérisait son cœur. Il traversait les étages les uns après les autres. Il bifurqua vers l'arrière du bâtiment.

_« Peut-être pensent-il que j'ai tout oublié, ces crétins. Mais, je suis le F.E.S. »_

La chaleur le faisait suer : au-dessus de lui, il entendait les poutres s'écrouler et les flammes crépiter, plus proches que jamais. Ces idiots détruisaient son œuvre, et lui avec.

_« Vos mesures sont bien trop drastiques pour capturer un simple fugitif comme moi. »_

Madara fit face à la grande porte, celle qui menait à l'arrière du hall. Il recula, l'endroit était encore paisible. Mais, bientôt tout prendrait feu. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra d'avantage, et il respirait encore plus vite. Il traversa les derniers espaces, et se faufila dans un couloir. Il tourna à droite, puis à gauche. Enfin, il poussa la porte en verre.

_« Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça, non. »_

- Ne bougez pas !

Madara leva la tête. Il cessa de bouger.

- Mains en l'air !

L'homme tourna la tête, à droite et à gauche. En face. En haut. Il y avait les hélicoptères. Ils étaient tous là, dans le ciel au-dessus de lui. Il leva les bras, en douceur et scruta les hommes au sol. Il y avait là tout le F.E.S au complet, c'était sûr. Il reconnut Kisame. Il l'avait fait rentrer ici, oui. Il tourna la tête. Il y avait des citoyens de Sira également. Ils devaient tous le reconnaître, et se délecter de cet instant. Madara eut un rire bref. Enfin, de cette masse immonde se détacha un homme. Un jeune homme blond, qui portait un long manteau fin qui lui cintrait la taille d'une exquise façon. Il portait une casquette, et le tenait en joue. Il ne l'observait pas, droit dans les yeux. Etrangement, il décrypta l'attitude de ce garçon, une oreillette était visible. Elle le guidait certainement. Madara ne pouvait pas jouer avec lui, puisqu'il ne le regardait pas. Il retint un soupir.

- C'est dommage, dit-il, Naruto, j'aurais adoré t'hypnotiser au moins une fois.

Le jeune garçon contourna Madara et lui passa un bandeau devant les yeux, qu'il serra. Enfin, il lui passa les menottes.

- _Madara Uchiwa_. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous serez conduit au centre pénitencier de Sira, dans la section réservée aux grandes affaires telles que celle-ci. Le F.E.S rendra son jugement dans les sept jours suivants.

- Je parie que c'est la première fois que tu passes les menottes à quelqu'un, Naruto. Je le sais, parce que tu es plus du genre à être menotté.

- Tout ce que vous dites pourra être retenu, et utilisé contre vous.

Madara éclata de rire.

- C'est toi qui as prévenu les forces pendant que j'éventrais ton double là-haut, hein ?... Itachi a été plus prudent que moi, tiens…

Naruto ne répondit pas.

- Je n'ai pas vu Hashirama, murmura-t-il, c'est fou. J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il viendrait…

- Embarquez-le, s'écria Naruto aux forces qu'il dirigeait.

Aussitôt une vingtaine d'hommes encerclèrent Madara, enfin silencieux. Il fut emporté sous la cohue qui régnait dans l'avenue, à l'arrière des tours du F.E.S. L'une d'entre elle était ravagée par les flammes, et s'écroulait en lenteur. Naruto lui lança un regard. Cette tour avait été construite par la main de Madara, et c'était une justice. Les frais de reconstruction allaient être exorbitants, mais les coffres du F.E.S débordaient de richesses. _Il songea à Itachi_. Il devait à tout prix le rejoindre, maintenant.

**Résidence des hauts-gradés, numéro 0, quartiers du directeur Itachi Uchiwa.**

**Cinq heures du matin. **

Sasuke recula, laissa tomber son fusil. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, et il ne savait quoi dire. Il plaqua son dos contre le mur et observa Itachi, de dos. Madara avait raccroché, et Itachi déposa le portable sur la petite table basse du salon. Il se tourna vers son frère.

Ils se regardèrent longuement.

Silence.

_Et enfin…_

- Alors, tu avais tout prévu ? _Ce n'était pas Naruto ?_

- Madara nous a sous-estimés. C'est ce qu'il fait toujours. Mais, chaque jour qui passait, je n'ai cessé de penser à ton retour. Et à celui de ce fou, qui t'avait manipulé jusqu'à la moelle. Maintenant… Tu sais que Madara n'agit jamais pour les autres. Et il n'agira bientôt plus du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Naruto a prévenu le F.E.S, après que mon illusion ait été capturée. _Et_… J'imagine qu'il va témoigner contre toi et contre tous ceux qui l'ont aidé.

Les larmes de Sasuke étaient brûlantes. Il suffoquait de l'intérieur.

- Tu sais donc ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Itachi s'avança vers son frère, ramassa le fusil qu'il lui tendit.

- Tu es venu pour ça ?

Sasuke sonda le regard profond de son frère. Il tremblait. Tout son corps était sujet à l'angoisse, la peur, et la haine. Il contempla le fusil. Il était incapable de parler, de bouger ou de réfléchir. Il s'agissait certainement d'un cauchemar, ou d'une hypnose désagréable que Madara avait mise au point.

- Je…

- Tu en étais capable, il y a quelques minutes.

Sasuke écarta le fusil, d'un geste et s'éloigna de son frère.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi et jouer avec moi.

- Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi.

- Alors, laisse-moi.

- Si je te laisse, tu vas te faire tuer. Je suis peut-être directeur _mais_… Je n'ai pas les pleins pouvoirs. Cependant, je peux encore t'aider.

Sasuke était sur le point de quitter l'appartement. Il avait ouvert la porte et la lumière du jour pointait. Il se retourna lentement vers son frère.

- M'aider… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aiderais ? J'ai passé un an à désirer ta mort, à désirer celle de Naruto. J'ai rejoint Madara. _Et toi_… Toi tu m'aiderais ?

Itachi s'approcha lentement du jeune homme.

_« Je suis ton frère. »_

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux. Il sentit la puissance étreinte de son aîné. Il eut envie de mourir, pris par la haine, rongé par la honte et le désespoir d'avoir ainsi sombré, si facilement et si profondément. Il se serra à son frère, étouffant un chagrin déstabilisant.

- Je ne peux pas rester, réussit-il à dire, je ne peux pas _j'en serai incapable_.

Itachi caressa la chevelure de son frère.

- _Je sais_. Je ne te demanderai pas de le faire… Je n'ai qu'une demande à te faire.

_« Suis-moi. »_

**Quelque part, à Sira, six heures du matin.**

Les usines de Sira étaient massives et rejetaient beaucoup de fumée. Il était tôt, et le monde s'éveillait. Itachi fut surpris de voir le ciel de Sira si dégagé. Ce devait être un miracle. Mais, Itachi savait que les tours de gardes allaient bientôt être opérationnelles. Il devait agir au plus vite, et ce malgré l'arrestation de Madara. Le monde, n'allait pas s'arrêter pour lui. Et, Sasuke serait en grand danger si on venait à le capturer. Il savait qu'il recevrait dans la journée ou le lendemain-même une prononciation de peine de mort à l'encontre de son propre frère. Ils marchèrent dans les rues silencieuses, et contournèrent quelques bâtiments. Enfin, il y eut la première tour de garde. Il se souvenait. Il était déjà venu là. Il y avait laissé Madara, quelques années auparavant…

Itachi sentait le vent dans ses cheveux.

- Comment est-ce que je vais faire, demanda Sasuke, sans toi ? _Sans lui ?_

Sasuke était très pâle. Il fixait son grand-frère, et savait qu'il n'allait plus le revoir. Sans doute jamais.

- Ne reviens plus à Sira. Ne t'avise pas d'y songer une seule seconde, petit-frère. Sinon, ils te tueront. Je ne pourrai pas te sauver.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- _Il y a de ça quelques années, un fou avait quitté la ville de Sira pour construire un village de haine et de peurs._

Itachi s'avança vers son cadet. Il passa une main à son visage et le caressa. Il était trempé par les larmes.

- Tu n'as qu'à être l'homme qui quitta Sira pour construire un village, d'espérance et de liberté.

Sasuke recula doucement, pas à pas.

- Full Face a été détruit. Mais, notre Full Face. Celui que nous cherchions nous n'existe pas encore.

Itachi baissa les yeux.

- _Ta puissance hypnotique est suffisante_. Tu peux partir, maintenant. Et un jour, je viendrai te voir. Et je quitterai Sira pour de bon. Je prendrai Naruto avec moi. Le temps n'aura pas effacé ce qui s'est passé. Mais, il aura rendu tes plaies suffisamment fortes pour pardonner.

- _Te pardonner de quoi, grand-frère ?..._

Sa voix était douce. Comme celle d'un petit garçon. Un enfant triste.

- Te pardonner toi, répondit Itachi.

Itachi se retourna. Il avait entendu quelques pas. Il aperçut le visage angélique de Naruto. Il avait retiré sa casquette et s'avançait vers lui. Sasuke tourna les yeux vers lui. Il le scruta en silence. Naruto s'approcha de son directeur.

- Madara a été arrêté, souffla-t-il.

Itachi hocha la tête.

Naruto aperçut Sasuke. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, la gorge serrée.

_« Sasuke… »_

- Qu'est-ce que…

Itachi déposa un doigt sur les lèvres de Naruto.

_« Everything in its right place… »_

Le jeune garçon s'éloigna. Il ne se retourna pas un fois, sous le regard du directeur et du secrétaire du F.E.S. Il n'y eut pas un souffle de vent. Et lorsque sa silhouette fut trop éloignée, Itachi et Naruto quittèrent les abords des plaines des montagnes noires. Il n'y eut plus un son, plus un bruit. Seulement l'immensité des impossibles questions, et d'un espoir probable.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Centre des détenus de Sira – Cellule neuf. **

Madara avait refusé de se nourrir. Il avait reçu l'interdiction de retirer son bandeau, et il avait pourtant déjà essayé de l'ôter plusieurs fois. Il voulait. Il désirait. Il se griffait les doigts, les avant-bras. C'était beaucoup trop insupportable. Il ne sentait plus rien. La faim l'avait quittée, tout. Il n'avait plus rien. Il serrait les dents, en se mordant les ongles, assis sur le lit de sa cellule.

Il entendit une sorte de long bruit. Comme, des espèces de roues qui tournaient. Il pivota la tête. C'était sûrement cette grande conne qui lui proposait de quoi l'occuper _en attendant_. Mais, c'était un jour spécial pour Madara. Il le savait. Puisque c'était le dernier qu'il passerait dans cette cellule. Il passa une main contre son torse, et réalisa que les sons de roues s'approchaient de plus en plus, puis plus rien. Comme si…

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Madara d'une voix agressive.

- _Bonjour Madara._

Madara passa ses doigts contre son bandeau. Il voulait le voir, il voulait le voir. Il refusait l'humiliation. Non. Pas encore. Pas d'avantage… Il savait…

- Senju.

Il expirait rapidement.

- Senju je veux te voir, je veux voir ton visage.

Sa voix était lourde. Il tendit les bras. Il effleura quelque chose. Une main. Ses doigts étaient veineux. Oh, rien n'avait changé. Il était probablement toujours aussi beau.

- On m'a dit que tu étais mourant, chuchota Madara, _c'est vrai ? _

_- Oui. _

_- _Tu m'accompagnes pour qu'on puisse mourir ensemble alors ?

_Madara _eut un petit rire. Il serra les doigts de Senju.

_- _Je veux revoir Itachi. Je veux le revoir une dernière fois, et je veux te voir toi aussi.

_-_ Approche-toi.

Madara se redressa. Les doigts d'Hashirama allaient derrière sa chevelure. Allait-il vraiment le faire ? Madara sentit son cœur s'emballer. Alors, le bandeau tombait. Il fut aveuglé. Il n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps. Il passa ses doigts contre ses paupières. Tout était trop flou… Enfin, son visage fut là. Comme avant. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Bien sûr… Et, puis au fond de la pièce contre le mur il y avait Itachi. Les bras croisés. Mais, lui avait les yeux bien ouverts. Madara l'observa longuement, et passa sa langue à ses lèvres. Il reporta son attention sur Senju.

Madara caressa son visage, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Senju lui rendit le baiser.

- Maintenant, j'ai gagné, murmura Madara.

L'on vint. Madara tourna la tête, mais Senju avait déjà bandé ses yeux. L'homme poussa un soupir.

- Tu as gagné ?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi ?

Il y eut plusieurs hommes, larges et impressionnants. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la cellule.

- _Pourquoi lui avez-vous débandé les yeux ?_ Vous êtes inconscients.

- Oh non, non, répliqua Madara, Senju et Itachi ne sont pas inconscients. Au contraire… Ils sont tous deux très conscients de ce qui est en train de se passer…

Madara esquissa un sourire.

_« J'ai gagné.»_

- Levez-vous, Madara Uchiwa.

L'homme obéit sans se faire attendre.

_« Parce qu'une fois que je serai mort, piqué par ces malades… »_

- A bientôt, Itachi, susurra Madara.

_« Votre seul ennemi sera vous-même. »_

Madara sentait la poigne violente des hommes qui le trainaient dans le couloir. D'ordinaire, les hommes étaient bruyants, dans ces cellules. Mais, à cet instant ce fut le silence. Un silence de mort.

_« Et alors, tout ce qu'il vous restera, c'est attendre la mort. »_

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce exiguë.

_« Je pars avec la conviction que ma vie dépend de la vôtre. »_

Madara fut allongé.

_« Oui… A présent, je sais à quel point vous m'aimez. Et à quel point vous me désirez tous les deux… »_

Madara fut attaché. Il expira doucement, le visage toujours joueur, et narquois.

_« Vous n'êtes que des idiots. »_

Il sentait les sangles. Et enfin, il sentit la pointe de l'aiguille pénétrer sa peau. Il serra le poing, une dernière fois.

_« Et je m'en vais, devenir le Dieu de l'autre monde…Puisque celui-là n'a pas voulu de moi.»_

(Ésaïe 55:7) 7 _Que le méchant abandonne sa voie, et le criminel ses pensées ; qu'il revienne à Yahvé, et il lui fera grâce ; à notre Dieu, car il pardonne largement,_

(Jérémie 36:3) 3 _Peut-être que, quand la maison de Juda entendra tout le mal que j'ai à dessein de leur faire, ils se détourneront chacun de sa mauvaise voie, et je pardonnerai leur iniquité et leur péché."_

La Sainte-Bible – Nouveau Testament.

Note de fin de fiction : _Alors, sachez que le scénario clos a complètement été bouleversé. J'ai changé beaucoup de choses, car à la base je voulais réserver un avenir radieux à Madara. Bon, le sort de Sasuke, quant à lui n'a pas changé. Mais, je voulais que Madara devienne directeur du F.E.S, et qu'Itachi et Naruto quittent Sira pour toujours. Mais, c'était beaucoup trop optimiste des deux côtés. En présentant un Madara victorieux dans sa défaite, magnifique par sa folie et imbu de lui-même au possible, je réussis à donner une touche inquiétante à une fiction qui se termine pourtant bien. J'ai réitéré un effet que j'avais testé à la fin de __**Tokyo Undead**__. Alors, sachez que je suis très fier de Full Face : j'ai aimé l'écrire, j'ai aimé la vivre. J'ai passé beaucoup de nuits blanches à réfléchir à ce que ça donnerait, en définitive… Et puis, le résultat est là. Je vous invite à me faire part de vos impressions sur cette fin, sur la fiction en général, et n'hésitez pas à me poser quelques questions. Et, pour ceux qui voudraient me demander ce que sont devenus Deidara et Sasori il n'y a qu'à voir l'état de la tour du F.E.S, leurs rôles dans cette fiction s'apparentent à ceux des chiens de garde et donc : les évoquer n'était pas nécessaire… Je pense que je vais finalement écrire une nouvelle fiction Final Fantasy, car le scénario que j'ai en tête ne conviendrait pas à l'univers de Naruto, et je suis toujours mon intuition… Comme vous avez pu le remarquer : je viens d'écrire une nouvelle fiction Itanaruko appelée __**« Sept virgule trois ».**__ Je vous propose de faire un tour sur la page de cette histoire, c'est dans un style complètement différent de toutes mes autres fictions… Et pour les adoratrices de Madara, je suis désolé de vous apprendre que Madara sera le grand absent de ma prochaine fiction… Mais il reviendra bientôt, et en force puisque je prévois une __**Itamadara**__ juste après mes deux nouvelles fictions. Hum. Bon, je vous laisse. Bien à vous, Hirako._


End file.
